


sk8er boi

by nanalogs



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Band Fic, Boys Kissing, Concerts, Fluff, Hugs, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Protective Hasegawa Langa, S Races (SK8 the Infinity), Skateboarding, Skating, renga, theyre in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalogs/pseuds/nanalogs
Summary: ☆ BASED OFF SK8ER BOY BY AVRIL LAVIGNEin which reki had a crush on a girl who had a crush on him but due to his status and her friend’s opinions on him she turned him down, 2 years later at the age of 17 he becomes a lead singer of the band ‘infinity’ and has a song about her. but why is langa looking at reki so lovingly?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 66





	1. he was a skater boy.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i had this in mind for a while i suck at descriptions so excuse me for that! i have a fanart for this in the working and yes that’s all i have to say. i also know that the song might not have piano in it but just go with it i’m too lazy for this pls. 
> 
> twt: @/saikiiss

14 year old Reki found his new love, skating. Him and his best friend had been skating together but there’s this one little detail; Choi Sakura. A Korean-Japanese girl that did ballet and is one of the prettiest girls, she managed to catch Reki’s eyes and Reki managed to catch her eyes as well.

Reki chokes up on words, his breathing is unbalanced, the purple haired girl standing in front of him raises a brow. Finally he manages to speak. “Uh- Sakura, I kinda have a crush on you?”

She scoffs. Flipping her hair towards his face, her face with no emotions. “I don’t have time for you, Reki.”

And just like that, his whole world shut down. Or so he thought. Bringing us back to present time, a blue haired boy sits beside Reki. His new best friend, the details of what happened aren’t important - to Reki at least. This boy - Langa Hasegawa. A stunning boy, he gets confessions at least thrice a week. Reki doesn’t understand it at all, he’s just like langa they both skate so why did Sakura turn him down?

“Oi Reki!” Langa slaps Reki’s thigh with disbelief, he knew what happened to Reki in the passed and how he just can’t get over Sakura. It’s sad to him, he really doesn’t know how to get his best friend over some bitch that thinks she’s better then everyone. Once upon a time he has met this girl and they happen to be in the same class.

“I cannot believe you, I told you to get over her!” Reki sighs, biting into his burger - his fifth burger.

“I don’t get you Langa. She confessed to you, yet you turn her down? She never liked me because of my hobbies but we both have the same hobbies.”

Here we go again, depressed Reki. “Listen; I knew she hurt you why would I be with someone who hurt _my_ best friend, no way!”

”I’m not your dog.” Reki looks away with a pout formed on his lips. Langa stares at Reki, basically admiring the boy. Yes, the red haired captured his heart. It really wasn’t fair to him.

”I never said you were my dog.” 

* * *

“Langa!” Reki wraps an arm around his neck, Langa hums in return no words needing to be exchanged for Reki to understand that Langa is listening. ”Let’s start a band! I learned guitar! You remember right? Like 6 months ago I got one and I’m ready to start a band.”

”Eh?! Me? I can’t do that, you understand that I can’t play an instrument.” Langa huffs, putting his head down ready for some encouraging words from Reki. Reki laughs, poking the blueberry’s cheek with a smile.

”Bass is easy, you can learn! Miya has an old guitar, Joe plays drums and Cherry being the AI and classical geek he is plays piano.” Reki pauses for a moment, “you learn easily y’know?”

Langa sighs, and where the hell will he be getting a bass from? They’re expensive and he doesn’t have the money for it. 

“You may be wondering where you might get one, but I got your back. I have a bass ready for you, count it as a late christmas gift.” Reki lays his head on Langa’s shoulder. Langa only nods, he quite literally feels like Reki does anything on his own and that’s good for him but going to the extent to using his own money for his best friend to start a band is a bit much.

* * *

“I bring you all here today for an idea, an extravagant one!” Reki throws his hands into the air, stars suddenly around him. His happiness bringing up the tired mood from the boys that raided Joe’s restaurant.

They all raise a brow, “What kind of idea do you have?”

“Let’s start a band! I asked Langa he didn’t reply but oh well-“ Langa cuts off Reki telling him he agreed by humming, Reki brushes him off. “Yes what he said, Joe you play drums right? Cherry plays piano and Miya has a guitar!”

Shadow speaks up, his tone confused and harsh. “Why the hell am I here then?”

”You’re the babysitter of course.” Miya snickers, holding his laugh in. Joe and Cherry laughing at the youngest’s remark. Reki coughs to catch their attention.

“So?” He sits and waits for an answer, they all look at him. No words said.

”Sure.” Joe announces, Reki back to shining. “ _But,_ Get out of my restaurant we can explain this online.”

* * *

The strawberry and blueberry duo sit at the usual skate park, slurping their icees happily. “Oi, you’re coming over tonight right?”

Langa hums, he stands up scaring Reki a bit. Noticing a familiar figure behind Reki walking on the side walk. His eyes widen. Reki looks back and his expression falls. Why did _she_ have to be here now? 

Langa sighs when she notices the two, her face lights up. Langa practically growls at the girl and his body moves on his own, his hand makes its way to Reki’s shoulder and his head onto his chest. The girl pauses in her tracks. Langa mumbles, “She’s so annoying.”

Reki doesn’t respond, he’s pretty sure his heart will explode at that very moment. It’s a semi-new feeling that he didn’t enjoy the last time he got this feeling. his stomach bubbles with joy. He stares down at Langa who he hopes doesn’t hear his heart beat. Langa is practically on top of him, his head on his chest and Langa’s legs between his own. Reki clears his throat, “I-is she gone?”

Langa hums. “You need to get over her, she can bring your mood down so easily it’s scary.” He backs off and slurps his icee, motioning the boy still sitting to stand up to head to the boy’s home. 

“Yeaaaah, I’ll try.” Reki stands up and puts his foot onto his board sliding past Langa. Leaving him confused.

Langa only smiles at the new answer from Reki, usually he would answer with stupid things like; “it’s impossible, it’s been three years since i’ve told her it’s not gonna change.” Langa assumes Reki found a new girl, but this person happens to be himself of course he doesn’t know that though. He finally catches up to Reki, questions stuck in his head.

”So, you found a new girl? Who is it?” Langa pokes Reki’s side at the stop, Reki only shrugs, the light flashes green and Reki leaves langa behind once again. His mind going crazy with questions and thoughts. “Why are you leaving me behind? I’m sorry for suddenly jumping on you, if that’s what’s bothering you so much. I didn’t want to look at her.”

”It’s not that. It has nothing to do with that - I think. Anyways, the bass is in my room.” Reki smiles at Langa who has a worried expression, the strawberry head turns around walking toward his room, announcing that he’s home. Langa excuses himself as he walks in as well.

The moment the two walk in the heat in the room blasts into their faces, Langa hisses due to the heat being a bit foreign to him. But there stood the bass, a shiny blue and a yeti sticker. “Ta-Da! From yours truly.” 

Langa’s expression brightens at the bass, “it’s pretty.” That’s all he has to say, Reki nods satisfied with the response. “go ahead and give it a try, I have an amp right here! I’ll be back.”

Reki leaves the room and breathes out a breath he didn’t even know he had be holding, he walks towards the bathroom and as soon as he walks in he bangs his head on the wall softly. He sighs, “am I weird for having a crush on a boy? No, Miya is pan. Joe and Cherry.. They’re gay without realizing it. Hmm, does Langa even like boys?”

He sits in the bathroom for a couple more minutes. As soon as he stands up there’s a light knock, which is obviously his younger sister, “Reki? Do you have a tummy-ache?”

”No, uh just changing - yeah changing.” He mentally curses at himself, slipping off his hoodie. He opens the door and greets his sister. Patting her head on his way to his room. “Oi.”

”You were in there for so long I almost fell asleep.” Langa chuckled looking back at the bass, playing some chords he learned while Reki was away. The strawberry climbs onto his bed behind Langa laying on his side and watching the boy strum at the bass. 

* * *

Reki wakes up to something heavy beside him, his eyes flutter open and there lied Langa. Reki panics a bit, it would be a lie if he said he didn’t want to embrace the sleeping boy. He turns his body toward the wall, the blueberry waking up at the movement. He only yawns, picking up his phone with multiple messages from his mom.

**_”Langa! You need to inform me when you’re going to stay with Reki. His mother let me know that you fell asleep there, get home safely! <3”_ **

Langa smiles, turning his phone off and tapping Reki. One tap, two taps and three. No response, he knows he’s awake but he’s stubborn and most likely doesn’t want to get out of bed but it’s the complete opposite. Langa laughs, attacking the strawberry’s sides. Reki gasps and flips breaking into laughter. Langa, satisfied continues. 

The boy under him gasps for air breaking into laughter again after. Langa finally stops, “good morning! Your mom left some pancakes for us it’s on your desk.”

“Bad morning! I’m going back to sleep.” Reki closes his eyes, a huff comes from Langa. Langa moves towards Reki’s ear and blows into it. The strawberry whimpers, finally sitting. “You’re very mean just so you know. Kindly get off my lap please. Wait- Why are you on my lap.”

Langa chuckles, “who know’s?”   
  


He reaches out for a plate and gets off the strawberry’s lap. He exhales shakily, Reki is going to fall apart if Langa keeps suddenly getting onto him like that.

* * *

”Morning Langa!” A girl smiles brightly at the duo walking onto campus, Reki snickers at dozens of girls greeting Langa. 

“You’re too popular for your own good it’s disgusting.” Reki walks away from Langa greeted with one of Sakura’s friends. 

“Are you and Langa gay?” The boy with glasses in front of him asks.

”No. Leave me alone please.” Reki walks away and sits at his desk. Sakura eyes him, she sighs happily knowing Reki isn’t Langa’s boyfriend or something. Yes, she still likes Reki and she used Langa as a decoy. Shitty, Right?

Langa raises his hand toward Reki, “yo. Someone just asked if I was gay”.

Reki hums, the blue berry takes it as someone did that as well. They both assume Sakura spread some sort of rumor about them but they aren’t gonna stop anything because they don’t care.

* * *

A long four months pass by and the group has finally debut with their single, ‘skate with you forever’ it was obviously about the group and their journeys together. But it did really well, Langa and Reki are really well known at school and outside because of it. They’re sitting in Reki’s garage, writing a new song. They have half of the instrumental done, lyrics are close to being needed to finish the song.

”I think this part needs some more bass. Langa?” Miya looks towards Langa who nods playing a few notes. He looks up at Miya for approval, the young boy shakes his head and Langa strums again. They continue this until they find a good chord combo. 

Reki steps into the garage with cookies. The scent floods the garage everyone on the room looks at the strawberry headed boy, they rush toward him besides Cherry who sat at his piano. Langa grabs four, giving two to Cherry who thanks him. 

“Reki, I think you can prepare the lyrics now.” Joe states grabbing the drum sticks and drumming his part for practice. Reki hums, grabbing his notepad and writing away.

His shoulder suddenly feels heavy, Langa sighs at the words in the notepad he thought Reki finally got over Sakura but he was wrong. He steps away, “I thought you got over Sakura.”

Cherry’s head peaks up at ‘Sakura’ he raises a brow confused the the duo, the rest look up as well. “A girl?”

”Jeez you’re so loud Langa.” Reki sighs but only nods, he continues; “It’s about her but not about her.”

They all raise a brow, Reki doesn’t and looks away. Cherry and Joe give each other knowing looks, “It’s getting late we’ll be going now.”

Miya nods packing his stuff, everyone leaves besides Langa. He sits on the floor with his bass, just strumming at it. “Can you tell me who the new girl is at least?”

Reki aggressively erases the words in his notepad, “boy.” 

Langa’s attention is now fully on reki and not his bass, that one word gave him hope. “boy!?”

”Is it weird? I mean I thought about talking to Joe or Miya about it but I hesitated.” He looks at Langa who has a shocked expression, his whole world took a stop, fear took over. “It’s weird right.. I mean look at you-“

“Reki you know you can talk to me anytime right? I don’t care about who you like because I happen to like a guy too, that won’t change anything about what I think about you!” Langa’s words drip with worry. Langa is so very transparent with his tone and Reki loves that about him. Reki stays silent, “Who is the boy?”

Reki finally panics, “I- uh- not telling you.” He turns around, he really didn’t want to look at his face especially at that time.

”If you react like that I’ll think it’s me.” Langa teases unlocking his phone, he waits for Reki’s response but he doesn’t get one. He looks at Reki who is fully flushed.

“I hate you.” Reki lays his head on the table. He hates how he’s so obvious with his feelings he’s just bad at hiding his feelings so for Langa to find out like this is scary. 

“Am I that obvious?” Reki turns to Langa who is so much more flushed than him. “Langa?”

Said boy doesn’t respond, Reki crouches down to the boy’s eye level. “Did I break you? It’s not good to leaving someone hanging you know.”

Langa blinks, there’s no words said to each other. Reki sighs leaving Langa to sit on the floor and is now back in his swivel chair. It’s no surprise that Langa doesn’t like him, that’s his second rejection. No surprise at all. He holds back his tears that were threatening to fall. “Sorry.”

Langa, now back to the real world. Stands abruptly, “I spaced out.”

Reki hums, his dry response are a big sign to comfort the boy but Langa is too much into panic for him to do that. “I’m going to bed I’ll figure out the lyrics later tomorrow.”

“Wait Reki.” Langa finally speaks up after some time of silence between them, the silence almost unbreakable and awkward. Reki looks back at Langa, he hums. “Do you?”

”Do I what?” He raises a brow at the blueberry who repeats himself. The garage fell with silence one again, “I-I guess is it gonna ruin our friendship?”

”No of course not-!”

* * *

Langa failed at multiple attempts to getting Reki’s attention, only three days ago Reki opened up about his feelings and left Langa without getting an answer, they had a show to perform in a month where they would be performing a new song. Without the lyrics they can’t. “Reki!”

Reki ignored the short boy, Miya was trying to get his attention, despite still going to ‘S’ he ignored everyone. “Reki you can’t run away from your problems, I know that you like Langa and that you told him. He’s been a sobbing mess because of you, you’re his best friend and just leaving him in the dark like that especially after telling him your feelings and not letting him respond is scary. Talk to him, you don’t want to ruin your friendship right?”

“I think it’s better off to leave him alone, I mean c’mon, I’m his best friend i shouldn’t like him like that.” 

Miya became furious, that’s the only thing he wouldn’t accept from Reki, he always ran away from problems and always tried to push others away when he’s like this. “And who said he didn’t like you like that too?! I shouldn't be helping you two with your gross romance stuff but this is tiring we need our bassist and vocalist to make up ASAP. We have a show in a month and you’re not helping our stress, talk to Langa tonight or else we disband.”

Of course Miya would threaten Reki it’s all he’s good at, after their successful debut he couldn’t just break them up. “Where is he anyway?”

Miya smiles - satisfied with the response, “He’s not here he’s looking for you.”

* * *

Reki walks home with his head down - he’s too drained to skate he didn’t want to do anything that involves moving so much. He had Langa on his mind the whole time and it was driving him crazy. “Reki!”

He stops in his tracks, Langa’s shoes show up in front of him. “Where’s were you?”

No response, Langa sighs, grabs Reki’s wrist. “Listen; I didn’t have time to give you a response that’s not fair. I was quite happy but you ran off.”

”Because I don’t need my best friend to play with my feelings!”

”Reki I- I wouldn’t do that! You should know that, for fucks sake I love you! I’ve loved you for so long.” Langa whimpered at the words that he said, they pained him and pained him to his core. 

The atmosphere is tense and suffocating for the berry duo, both yearning for one another’s love that finally spilled out. The strawberry’s desire of embracing the blueberry but he couldn’t without feeling awkward.


	2. tough luck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s all hopeless for the strawberry headed boy, he had about 3 more weeks before the concert. him and langa’s hadn’t made up even after the confessions they shared, will they even have lyrics before the concert day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he pulls a mafuyu basically uh

Reki throws his legs into the air, his bed squeaked an awful lot. He winces at the ringing caused by his bed springs. He shifts ever so slightly until his leg touches the cold wooden floor. Setting his hands onto his closet’s knobs he opens the door vibrant hoodies being exposed, pulling out some black ripped jeans and a random hoodie. He closes his closet doors and the morning sun leaks through the curtains, hitting Reki right in his eyes. He flinches with a grumble.

“Reki, Someone’s here for you.” His sister’s voice became muffled to clear when she opens his door, behind the girl was Miya. The middle school boy munching on bread that was coated with a chocolate spread and strawberries. Ah, his mom treated the brat to breakfast. “Don’t keep him waiting so long.”

She turns around patting the boy’s head, he’s unbelievably short. Just by a bit though, Miya huffs at Reki’s sister who was teasing him out of the blue and after their first meeting. Who did she think she was? His close friend? Reki blinks at the boy who looked like he would attack at any moment. Miya blinks too coming out of his scary mind that was plotting revenge. The two stared at each other with no words exchanged knowing what was going on in each other’s brain.

Reki was too sleepy to even bother in defending his sister. He really couldn’t care less. Reki grabs the bread set on the table, and the two hurry out of the busy house and toward the garage. There stood everyone else; Cherry, Joe and Shadow. No Langa in sight. He doesn’t bother asking the others about Langa.

“Ah!” Joe snaps his finger as Reki unlocks the garage that revealed a mess. “Langa said he had some stuff to do before coming. Something about getting some groceries for his mom? Not sure why he mentioned that to me and not you.”

Reki hums. They all set up their instruments, Shadow taking Langa’s place, just for the time being of course. They run a few practices for their intro and chorus. Reki scribbles into his notepad, the lyrics were... Depressing to say the least.

Miya let’s put an exhausted sigh, two hours of non-stop practice and writing made him hungry. The bread had already been digested. As if a god was sent to them - the god being Reki’s mom - she sets down a bowl of ramen that can serve a group of 6. Miya’s eyes shine but before he can grab the disposable chopsticks, Reki’s mom sets a plate right in front of him. It would be a lie if someone said Reki’s family didn’t find a liking toward the middle school boy. Despite him being a brat at times.

“Miya, be patient.” Reki snickered, biting into the pork that he had claimed out of the bowl. At that moment he was doing anything to keep a certain blueberry away from his mind. He hums happily at the taste of the broth bursting in his mouth, a delicate spicy flavor. As expected from his mom, her miso ramen’s always tasted professional.

* * *

It finally hit 12:34 pm. There was still no sign of Langa, “seems like grocery shopping took him a bit longer then expected.” Shadow huffs placing his hands on his hips sassily, “that’s gonna cost all of you. My fingers hurt from endless rounds of playing.”

Everyone just excuses the big immature man. They pack up with silence, bidding of their goodbyes one bye one until Reki was left alone. He sighs closing the garage, his back hits the wall behind him. Sliding down onto the floor his face instantly hiding in his knees. He felt horrible and he really did make a mistake. It felt like it was his fault to Langa’s sudden ditching. 

“What a baby.” A feminine voice speaks sassily - it’s the one and only. Reki looks up at his sister with a unamused expression. An expression that was screaming; “go away.” Of course his sister didn’t read that though. “Did a certain blueberry do this to you?”

Reki doesn’t answer. He leaves his sister in the dark only by looking away. His sister’s playful manner suddenly swept away and replaced with worry. A rare sight. “Reki, I don’t know what happened or why you two stopped talking all of a sudden but you _need_ to talk to Langa. If you think crying all day _and_ night is healthy, then please seek help. But anyways, do it now because he came to drop off some cake.”

Reki refuses. Of course he does. His sister only sighs with her head shaking in disapproval. She leaves the garage, closing the door softly behind her. Making her way toward Langa. “He’s no hope, I’ll give this to him when he finally stops being a bitch.”

Langa chuckles a bit with a thank you. 

* * *

A week, it took a whole week for Reki to finally seek Langa. Leaving them two more weeks before the big comeback of their single. To be honest the details aren’t very important; it was just kinda like cry, cry, make up. A very boring climax to the drama. 

Langa huffed at his hair while strumming at his bass, after getting the chorus part he smiles brightly. Reki gives him a small grin. They’ve been spending more alone time then usual, feeling the need to be alone together before the big day. They haven’t confirmed whether or not they’d be a thing. But they were just fine at the moment - at least for Reki. 

Langa blinked, he finally realized how god damn close they were. Reki’s knees who basically on his thighs. With Reki slouched they could easily raise their heads and land with a kiss. a terrible ending to Langa - he didn’t want to scare off Reki, he wanted to give him space. It was as if his breathe was taken from him at that very moment.

He scoots back a bit, his back hits the headboard of Reki’s bed frame. He throws his head back finally able to breathe. From Reki’s perspective Langa looked - attractive? He always had been but has Langa always been that hot? Reki blinks at his thoughts and looks away with his cheeks flaming up rapidly. “I’ve been thinking, w-what if the lyrics were like story telling?”

Langa hummed now looking back at Reki, he’s genuinely confused with what he meant. “Like _Cinderella?_ ”

Reki hums confirming what Langa had said. He still doesn’t know what to write about though, he thinks deep into his thoughts. “Kinda like talking about the passed and progressing into present time.”

* * *

Just another week left. The band grew a bit more, their main listeners were mostly based in Japan and the rest in the states. They were lucky enough to be invited to a huge venue for underground bands, people usually attend these events to find new talented bands to cast into their company or to listen to. There’s only three big events for underground bands and they are chosen based on some things; stage presence, quality, and sound. 

Reki decided Langa could join in at some point in the song since it was going to progress into present time. At the moment they were looking for stage costumes. They didn’t want anything too poppy or too dark. They decided to go with a vintage kind of style. So they landed in a thrift store, for some reason. 

Miya checked the jeans for his size which resulted in him checking the children’s section where he found jeans his size. Reki basically laughed his ass off because of how small Miya is. 

“Oi Reki, leave Miya alone.” Joe put his hand on the strawberry’s shoulder. His cheeks here obviously red from holding in his laugh. 

“You’re one to talk!” Reki bit Joe and ran off into the area he found most teens in. He began searching while humming a tune in, he pulled out some graphic tees and some crewnecks that looked faded just perfect for what they were looking for. He puts them all in his basket happily. He comes to a halt when his shoulder is bumped. 

“Reki, fancy seeing you here.”

”Ah, Sakura.” Reki shifted uncomfortably, he really did not want to see her at that moment. It was so obvious to the other people in that section that the strawberry headed boy wasn’t happy with the random girl. Miya tugged Reki’s sleeve. 

“Is this the girl you and Langa were talking about? Judging on how you shifted just now.” He whispered into the taller’s ear. He held Reki’s arm, ah, he was pulling one of those stunts like how he did with Joe at the beach. 

“Aw is this one of your skating friends?” Sakura smiled down at Miya who basically hissed. Miya didn’t like her vibe and he didn’t like how she went from a cheery expression to a dark one in a matter of .5 seconds. 

“Are you is girlfriend? I don’t like her Reki, I don’t approve!” Miya spoke in a high pitched child-like voice. Sakura nibbled her lower lip and left with a huff. Miya let out a happy breath. “What a fake bitch.”

Miya turned around and walked away, that was a nice show especially when his true colors were thrown into the mix as soon as she left the duo. Shadow chuckled at the youngest’s tactics. 

* * *

Currently Langa and Reki were sitting in Langa’s bed watching a movie that was playing on the television. The lights were off so they couldn’t see each other’s scarlet cheeks when ever their legs would touch under the blanket. 

“This movie is boring.” Reki yawns, throwing himself onto Langa’s pillow. He basically pulled Langa down too when his hip was attached to the blueberry’s. Langa let out a chuckle but soon a yelp when he was finally pulled down. Reki laughed at Langa’s reaction. “Miya and I ran into Sakura when we were at he store.”

Langa’s throat closed up. He only gulped his mind repeated these certain words; what if he still likes her? What if they got together when I wasn’t there? His worries washed away when Reki spoke again. “Thanks to Miya she left. But that brat pulled the same stunt he did with Joe. That was embarrassing.” 

Langa blinks. Reki waves his hand in front of Langa’s eyes. They were too close for just friends but Reki didn’t mind especially after confirming both of their feelings “Langaaaa! If you’re still worried about my feelings about her stop worrying. I love you not her.” 

Langa finally some what out of his small world endangered because of Sakura, yet saved because of a certain strawberry. A miracle! “If you do then why don’t you kiss me?”

Langa was sucked out of his imagination at the last words that kicked out his mouth. “Ha- Haha! Just joking what the heck.” He looks away with a awkward expression.

Reki blinks too, it was a big invite to him; though Langa said he was joking. He knew he meant it deep down. Reki scoops Langa’s face into his hands. Langa’s eyes were wide open, Reki felt the way his cheeks had sparked under his hands. God how he loved being so close to the idiot in front of him, he loves this. He loves the way Langa was basically being controlled by him with a single touch. He locks their lips together, they both closed their eyes. They were both pulled out of the real world and sucked into their own little space.

A space where they imagined to be on a cloud with kittens and flowers. A cold wind but not too cold to make them shiver. They both experienced happiness with the touch of their lips. It felt unreal, Reki slowly lead the kiss. He felt the need to want more, he held back. He felt Langa squirm next to him, the blueberry tugged his hoodie. He pulled away with a huff, he caught his breath and locked their lips back together.

The feeling again sparks into them. The kiss slowly became a french kiss, they were too into it. They couldn’t hear the cars that drove by, they couldn’t hear anything but their breathes and shaky exhales. Reki went deep into Langa’s mouth, said boy let out a whimper.

They went one for hours, until they heard Langa’s mom call him from the living room. Langa stood up with an apologetic smile, he peaked through his door where he was greeted by his mom. “Mom. Reki is here.”

Langa’s mom nods, she acknowledged that when she saw his shoes. It was too quiet in Langa’s room and she didn’t want to interrupt anything if they were watching a movie hence she heard the television playing in the background. Scanned both boys they both hand disheveled hair, and Langa’s lips were bleeding a bit. It could have been from him picking at his lips but he always had chapstick on so it was impossible. The two boys had flushed cheeks - it took her a moment to realize. Her cheeks flushed as well. She went into a whisper only for Langa to hear. “Langa oh my lord! I called for you in the middle of your make out didn’t I! I’m so sorry please carry on.”

Langa blinked, right make out, is that what it’s called? “N—no it’s not that way!”

Langa’s mom wasn’t stupid, hey both protested while Reki just smiled awkwardly.

* * *

Finally, the day of their concert arrived. They were in the same theme of clothing. All matching but the only thing missing was lyrics. The strawberry and blueberry headed boys were in panic. They got too carried away in you know, and they got carried away after his mom interrupted them except it got more spicy. The proof Langa’s “mosquito bite.”

He didn’t have time to cover it up but luckily it resembled a bruise. Surprisingly Everyone _but_ Cherry believed him. “We don’t have the lyrics. We have to go instrumental for this one.”

Everyone blinked, “I’m starting to think after all the time you two spent together it ended up in playing around.”

They both nodded with a small grin. Miya sighed. “Listen you two gays, it’s okay. We can come up with something you don’t have to sing.”

Their band name was announced after Miya spoke, the crowd that was waiting for the band to reveal themselves from the side of the stage cheered. Reki was pushed onto stage and Langa after. They introduce themselves and Miya’s guitar goes off. Reki’s heart beats so fast he could basically hear it. The berry duo scan the crowd, that’s when they spot Sakura.

Apparently her friend group invited her to the concert. Reki’s voice boomed out of the speaker. Langa smiles at the boy who was suddenly full of energy. The crowd roars. Joe goes all out on the drums unlike before. Langa knew immediately what Reki was singing about when the words; “He was a punk, She did ballet.” 

Sakura was stiff at the lyrics, Miya didn’t miss that little detail. He smirked sneakily while him and Sakura met eyes. The sudden burst of excitement spread through out Langa’s body. “ _Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boy’s mine now. We are more then just good friends._ ”

Reki’s heart pounded at Langa’s sudden voice, that answers Cherry’s questions. His voice dies down to his usual speak voice. “We are in love, haven't you heard?”

They continue with their sudden bursts of electricity, the stage was like their own. Their own concert, it felt like a dream to them all. The song came to an end, all their breathes were uneven due to their energy bursting in. 

* * *

“What the hell was that?” Miya snickers, he knew what it was about. He just wanted to tease the duo. They both shrug. They couldn’t hear but the crowd was whispering about Langa’s ‘mosquito bite’ and how they happened to be looking at a certain spot in the crowd. Sakura felt angry and embarrassed. They made a fools out of her, in front of so many people.

”That was about you wasn’t it?” One of her friends sigh pulling her out of the crowd where the band were now seen walking out of the dressing rooms. Langa had his arm secured around Reki’s waist. They were met by classmates and their parents.

“I don’t know and I don’t care.”

Langa blinked, “Ah shit Reki.” Langa pointed at the bite, Reki only snickered. He placed a soft kiss onto Langa’s nose. He didn’t want to help Langa in covering it up. Hundreds of people already saw it including his mom and family. 

Sakura stomped toward Reki, she harshly pulled Langa away. “You’re gonna confess your love to me and then go on and do _that_ to your best friend?!”

Langa blinked, he grabbed the wrist Sakura raised and was swinging toward Reki’s cheek. “That was like four years ago, and last time I checked you turned him down because of what your friend’s thought about him. Let him be happy without you in his life. You’re the reason he was always so hurt. Clearly, you don’t deserve him. He deserves someone who is willing to do anything for him, someone who doesn’t care about what others think; me. I’m the person he needs, shoo.”

Miya laughed so hard he nearly toppled to the ground he clutched his stomach, he inhaled and exhaled so hard that he just started laughing again. “She thinks she owns Reki! Ma’am Reki already _claimed_ what he wanted!”

She scoffs at the middle school boy, “two faced brat!”

”Shut the fuck up.”

They all chuckle while walking away; they had no time for her bullshit. Joe offers his italian exclusives for everyone including Reki and Langa’s parents and siblings. They had more fun then they expected and they did not regret becoming a band at all. And their berry duo had a new romance spring that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah woah let’s keep the feelings 🌴🌴

**Author's Note:**

> woah woah let’s keep the feelings 🌴🌴 hAhahhaha i’m chapter 2 later in the week maybe 😳


End file.
